Slugger (608)
Slugger, A.K.A. Experiment 608, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to use his baseball bat-like tail to deflect enemy projectiles. His one true place is as a coaching assistant for Little League baseball with his rookie coach named Pitch. Bio Experiment 608 was the 608th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his bat-like tail to deflect incoming enemy projectiles. 608 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 608's pod was in with a bunch of softballs. When the team's coach saw it, he realized it wasn't a softball and tossed it. The pod landed in a cooler of ice that was partially melted, and 608, named Slugger, was activated. A woman in a wheelchair threw a ball for her dog to fetch, but Slugger deflected the ball with his bat-like tail before the dog could even catch the ball. Later, a coconut thrown by Mrs. Hasagawa and deflected by Slugger hit Stitch on the head, therefore grabbing his and Lilo's attention. Before they could react, Gantu came and grabbed Slugger. Stitch slammed a crate onto Gantu's head, and Slugger got loose from Gantu's grasp. Afterwards, Lilo started talking to Slugger and pacified him. When Lilo convinced Slugger that she and Stitch will keep him safe, the former took Slugger home and learned of his batting skills. Lilo decided to put Slugger on her softball team against Mertle. He did really well during practice, until Mertle changed the game to basketball and made Slugger become part of the wager. Slugger struggled at basketball because he could only hit things, but the game was still won, thanks to Pleakley and Stitch. Slugger was then put in his one true place as the hitter for the Little League softball team, whose coach wasn't a very good hitter himself. Slugger reappeared in "Glitch", where a baseball pitching machine went out of control. Regardless, Slugger deflected every ball the machine threw at him, along with 223's pod. Leroy & Stitch Slugger was seen early in the movie as Lilo was making her rounds with Scrump to make sure all the experiments were happy in the one true place they belonged. The first 624 experiments, including Slugger, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Slugger participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by deflecting Leroys' plasma projectiles back at them. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Biology Appearance Slugger is a small, yellow, pterosaur-like experiment with an orange stripe running down his face, black eyes, a thin mouth and a baseball bat-like tail. Special Abilities Slugger can use his tail to deflect incoming projectiles. Weaknesses Though he is wonderful at attacking the projectiles, making him great at softball and baseball and of course wiffleball, he's horrible at basketball since he can't throw it back without swinging his tail, thus making him vulnerable outside of his tail. Gallery 608 slugger by bricerific43-d5a677o.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h50m12s130.png|Slugger's experiment pod vlcsnap-2012-07-02-21h33m36s66.png vlcsnap-2012-12-21-20h29m20s159.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-21h36m01s206.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-20h33m35s136.png vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h17m00s204.png vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h20m31s24.png vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h08m20s143.png vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h12m36s123.png vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h18m22s19.png vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h18m37s167.png vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h15m03s90.png vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h15m16s200.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h02m18s92.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-17h26m56s233.png vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h34m46s72.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-17h27m06s74.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-17h29m08s3.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-17h29m40s54.png vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h34m17s51.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-17h27m43s193.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h00m45s148.png screenCapture 28.01.13 10-10-49.jpg vlcsnap-2012-07-07-14h53m30s196.png Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments